The Areana Trials
by StarscreamComic
Summary: This was a short story I made for my uncle. It's a fantasy-based adventure where two heroes go on an epic journey to save their friend from the monster Areana.


**Minecraft: The Areana Trials**

Chris hopped up on a hill. "Man I scored big! All this land. In a couple weeks, I could have a whole mining operation." Chris glanced all around until he spotted the highest point he could see. He unzipped his backpack and unloaded his climbing gear. He climbed up the massive hill when he reached the top, but fell down after crashing into a tree. He climbed the second highest hill he could see. "Well, better start digging." Chris took out his pick ax and start digging through the rock blocks until he fell face first into an empty cavern. After walking around, he found blocks with gold sticking out. He built a quick shelter and began digging a stairway to the surface, when he accidentally broke a block that was under a river, and water came spewing out. "Who dares flood my sanctuary?" Chris took his pick ax and dug underground, when he fell into another cave, and landed into a pool of lava. Apparently, he could survive. He began to swim, but the monster was close behind. Then, Chris felt a sting on his side, and he slowly fell to sleep.

Seth sank into lava. He had to find Chris. He swam in the depths of the lava. He swam for what seemed like hours, when he noticed a small tunnel (which would be very hard to see with the deep red of the lava). Seth swam into it when he found the rest to be dry land. At the very end of the tunnel, Seth's eyes grew wide with fear. There was a huge spider web and Chris on it. His waist was completely wrapped in webbing. His knees were wrapped as well to prevent his legs from moving. "Don't worry Chris! I'll get you down!" he yelled. Then something knocked him down. "Seth!" cried Chris. Chris struggled to break free, but it was useless. Seth looked at the beast, half spider and the other half was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. The monster then took a bite. All Chris could do was watch as his friend was getting eaten. _Ohmygosh _thought Chris.

Isaac and Lance climbed to the highest hill and began digging into the ground. They reached a cavern full of gold. "All right Lance. I'll go dig a stairway back to the surface and you build some shelter." 10 minutes later, Isaac came back and helped finish the shelter. "I'm going to go mine some gold. You might want to finish making that bow of yours." After an hour, Isaac had still not came back. Then he could see Isaac coming back. "Geez, 5 more seconds and I would have locked you out with the skeletons." For the next five hours, Isaac spent forging the gold into a sword. The two then went to bed.

When Lance awoke, he checked out Isaac's bookshelf. "Let's see, _The Lord of the Rings, The War of the Worlds, _Star Trek _Inception. _ Lame!" Isaac groaned. "Shut it Lance, I'm trying to sleep." Lance waited, and then had an idea. He built a small TV and turned on the Smurfs. Lance ran out, and a huge explosion went off. Isaac ran out and grabbed Lance by the throat. "Don't-ever-do-that-again!" growled Isaac. "Dude _ack_ I just _ack_ wanted to ask some questions." Murmured Lance. Isaac put Lance down and Lance fell on his butt. "What do you want?" Lance got up. "Who are we going after?" Isaac sighed and sat down. There was a long Pause before Isaac said, "The Areana."

"A long time ago when the Minecraft servers were first being constructed, miners dug down and discovered a monster that was half-woman, half-spider. It was named the Areana (I don't know who named, when it was named, and how it got its name) and it terrorized mines for years. It vanished and the building of servers continued. When people mined, about 11% of them vanished. It was obvious that the Areana caught them. Then there was silence from it for the next 400 years…"

"Where was it?" asked Lance. Isaac sighed and replied, "No one knows. My best, and probably the most logical, guess was that the Necromancer found the Areana and sealed it in the dimension Nether, the Necromancer's kingdom of darkness. Can I continue?" Lance nodded.

"… Then came The Necromancer Wars. First was the Genbu War, which lasted for 3years. Then the Areana returned for the 6 year Areana War. Then once more for the 9 year Nether War. Genbu, the mighty tortoise, was un-demonized and now lives with God. Necromancer was sealed away in Nether for all eternity, and the Areana was banished to the center of Minecraft-Earth. "

Two weeks later, Isaac and Lance reached the Areana's lair. "Chris!" cried Lance. Then the Areana crawled out of a hole. "That's my dinner!" screamed the Areana. Isaac pulled out his sword and began fighting. The Areana knocked Isaac's sword away, but Chris shot it with his bow. "Thanks for saving me." Said Chris, "Let's go home."


End file.
